Nuestro ahora
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El tiempo pasa y todo a su medida mejora. El pasado, ya sea bueno o malo, solo era eso. Por ello, no dudaria en estar determinado para su futuro.


**Notas: Undertale no me pertenece, todo es obra de su respectivo autor.**

 **Aclaraciones: Frisk es hombre aquí. No es reader ni nada similar. Habrá yaoi, yuri, hetero, incesto y demás :v**

 **Determinando mi futuro.**

No recordaba cómo ni cuándo, pero el tiempo ya había hecho lo suyo, cumpliéndose finalmente 4 años desde que los monstruos fueron liberados de Underground, y una nueva felicidad se abrió para todos.

Undyne ya estaba no solo oficialmente en una relación con Alphys, sino que hacía poco tiempo habían contraído matrimonio legalmente. Aun se sonrojaba al recordar que el ramo cayó en sus manos, poco antes de que Toriel casi asesinara al pobre de Sans.

A él realmente no le había afectado mucho el asunto, más allá de morir de la pena. No tenia ánimos de casarse todavía (era absurdamente joven) pero sin duda, amaba a su costal de huesos.

Sus padres (sip! Porque los consideraba completamente su familia real) habían sido completamente maravillosos a su lado, siempre cuidándole y apoyándole en todo. Incluso habían regresado de manera oficial hacia pocas semanas, pero trataban de mantenerlo en secreto para no llamar la atención aun. Él lo sabía, principalmente por ser culpable y cómplice para que llegaran a ello. Admitía que ambos hacían bonita pareja y era una pena ver al viejo rey sufrir por tontos malos entendidos relacionados a Sans (al cual aprecio más cuando supo que no salía con su esposa).

Era lindo ver a su familia unida de nuevo, pero allí no terminaba la cosa.

Otra sorpresa mas los había sorprendido apenas hacia 2 años atrás, con el regreso real de Chara y la consiguiente reaparición de Asriel. Esta por demás mencionar que su extrema determinación junto a una animada Alphys tuvo un poco que ver con ello, pero preferían fingir demencia. Ver a esos dos tan felices de volver a estar juntos y finalmente confesar lo que a su parecer resultaba más que obvio sin duda fue uno de los momentos más románticos captados por las cámaras de la científica. El reencuentro con la familia Dreemur, simplemente no tuvo precio.

Su familia, a cada segundo, se hacía más grande.

Mettaton también había cambiado, a pesar de difícilmente abandonar el subsuelo. Al parecer, su adorable colega, primor y reciente prometido lo mantenía más que feliz allí abajo, no solo continuando con éxito su vida de súper estrella, sino también enfocándose poco a poco en todo lo que había dejado atrás antes, dándole paso a un divertido y singular amor. Estaba muy feliz por ambos, el robot parecía aun más "fabuloso" desde el regreso de su antiguo equipo, mientras que Nasptablook sonreía más seguido, aunque acompañado de aquellos dulces sonrojos que hacían a su primo enloquecer. Una pareja encantadora. Incluso se corría el rumor del posible retiro de ambos para tratar de hacer vida de pareja, pero nadie estaba del todo seguro, aunque al chico le constaba que Alphys parecía estar trabajando en un nuevo cuerpo, aunque jamás explico para quien seria.

Y así, con todo aquello, varias parejas fueron naciendo y profundizándose con el tiempo, como aquel hombre de los buenolados junto al señor Grillby´s (muchos creen haberlos visto especialmente juntos, pero nunca se sabe), o los señores guardias reales (vivían juntos y se decían que planeaban quizás adoptar) entre muchos otros. Se sentía feliz de saber que todos estaban mejor, buscando y luchando por su felicidad.

Incluso Papyrus! Aunque…él no había cambiado demasiado, pero parecía contento con sus clases de cocina. Según el mismo Sans, seguía siendo tan genial como siempre, incluyendo el hecho de que sus espaguetis eran oficialmente "comestibles". Se decía que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero el esqueleto comediante gruñía al no poder dar con la cabeza del "desgraciado/a" que se había atrevido en ir tras su inocente hermano.

A su paladar, su sabor seguía siendo indescriptible. Y en cuanto a lo del posible noviazgo, le deseaba lo mejor de las suertes. A Papyrus y al pobre desafortunado/a de tener de sobre protector cuñado a Sans.

Rio de solo recordar el berrinche que este había hecho cuando se enteraron de ello en una de sus citas. Había sido muy divertido.

Todo había cambiado tanto y todos eran tan felices. A veces hasta temía que solo fuera un sueño, del cual al despertar volvería a su vieja vida llena de cosas que…prefería olvidar.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, buscando ser positivo. No, todo era real, y ya era completamente feliz.

Lo pasado….era solo eso, y no valía la pena recordarlo.

En medio de sus pensamientos, no fue capaz de notar la presencia de su amado, quien intento sorprenderlo, aunque fue olímpicamente ignorado.

Gruño un poco abrazándolo por la espalda, requiriendo con ansias su atención.

_hey kiddo…que te tiene tan pensativo que ni volteas a ver a tu sanssancional novio?-pregunto de la nada el esqueleto, en tono amable. No estaba molesto, sino curioso.

Sabía que Frisk era callado, pero a veces se pasaba un poco.

El menor, se sonrojo un poco, tanto por su cercanía como por no haberlo notado, para luego regalarle una tenue sonrisa.

_oh! No es nada…solo pensaba en todo el tiempo que ya ha pasado…-murmuro mirando hacia las estrellas.

Ver las de verdad era bello y más aun, si compartía el momento con el simpático esqueleto. Aunque no cambiaría su primera vez en las ruinas, observando aquellas piedras preciosas en similitud a las estrellas, aunque su ojo haya terminado pintado en aquel entonces.

_oh! Si! Ya han pasado 4 años desde que nos conocimos. Fue un gran día! De solo recordarlo mi huesos se estremecen de la emoción!-admitió con cierta sonrisa de lado, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

También se cumplirían pronto sus dos años de noviazgo oficial, aunque aun no era momento de pensar en ello. El se enfocaba mas en vivir el ahora.

Nunca se lo había mencionado a Frisk, pero solía sentir cuando "reseteaba" todo y aquello lo había vuelto como quien era al conocerse. Pero, desde que todo termino finalmente bien, esa incomoda sensación de derrotismo y resignación, lo había terminado por abandonar.

Ahora era perezoso por simple costumbre. Que se le iba a hacer. Pero al menos ahora, se permitía a si mismo disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, con la esperanza latente de una felicidad perpetua al lado de aquel chiquillo al que había llevado de cita a Grillby´s años atrás.

Jamás imagino que terminarían en citas realmente serias en tan poco tiempo. Los humanos crecían tan rápido.

_yo también lo recuerdo….y soy feliz de haberlos conocido. A todos ustedes…-comento el castaño recostándose perezosamente en el pecho del mayor.

A veces creía que los malos hábitos de Sans se le iban pegando, pero prefería ignorarlo. Era una excusa perfecta para recibir mimos.

Se quedaron unos segundos más en silencio, disfrutando el momento y compartiendo el recuerdo de su encuentro y posterior final feliz, con una sensación de felicidad invadiéndolos.

Sin duda, el pasado era algo que no podía cambiar pero…

_en fin! Vamos Kiddo! Aun tenemos nuestra cena en aquel restaurante que te prometí y no podemos retrasarnos más. Recuerda que Tori dejo más que claro que si volvía a llevarte tarde a casa, haría un pastel conmigo-se estremecía de solo recordarlo. Su amiga era dulce y amable, pero cuando entraba en su papel de madre, daba algo de miedo.

El humano rio y asintió, tomando su mano mientras "regresaban a la civilización".

El pasado era in cambiable. Aun con los reseteos. Ambos lo sabían, pero aun así, no iban a permitir que aquello opacara su presente.

Vivirían momentos maravillosos en su mañana, luchando contra cualquier inconveniente, juntos. Como siempre debió ser.

Solo entonces, sabían que el amor que sentían, finalmente determinaría su hermoso futuro, todos juntos y sonriendo con valor.

Los finales felices existen…solo había que esforzarse por ello y ser, siempre determinados.

 **Notas finales: hola que tal? Seh…ya me faltaba algo de Sansrisk :v aunque hubo cameo y mención de otras varias parejas que amo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Sobre el pasado mencionado…lo dejare a criterio de los lectores aun. Frisk tiene potencial para mucho, pero aun no se me ocurre nada concreto. Cuando llegue el momento, compartiré mis teorías con ustedes.**

 **Sobre el cómo fue posible el regreso de Chara y Asriel, tampoco lo tengo preparado, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Sean pacientes hasta entonces por favor.**

 **En fin! Gracias por leer! Review?**


End file.
